The Only Place I'd Want To Be
by Spikes Bint
Summary: Mainly Spike's POV, the night before he dies. He's sitting alone in the basement thinking and waiting. SB


A/N I know it's probably been done to death lol, but I wanted to write a short little fic. This is mainly Spike's point of view of his last night on earth. Some of the thoughts that might have been going through his head, while he waited for Buffy to come to him.  
  
Set the night before Spike dies in "Chosen"  
  
The Only Place I'd Want To Be.  
  
He sat in the comforting darkness of the Summers basement. The noise of the potentials had quietened long ago. The house was silent except for the occasional night noises of a slumbering home. Spike sat on his cot, the amulet in his pale hand; he looked at it, gently twirling it in his fingers. It sparkled in the moonlight. He could feel the power humming through it, an unknown force, dragging him towards his destiny.  
  
Would this be his last night on earth? This place he'd come to love, so much more since meeting her. These past few years had been quite a ride. Spike remembered the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. Buffy had only been seventeen then, dancing with her friends in the Bronze. She had been unlike any other slayer that he'd ever met. Even though he had been with Dru at the time, he had felt an irresistible pull toward her. One, he'd never been able to shake off after that night. Dru had seen it. It had just taken him a little longer.  
  
They had been in many battles, he and his slayer. Sometimes against each other, but mostly side by side. The battle that they all would face on the morn would be the battle to end all battles. Who would survive was anyone's guess, but Spike had this feeling in his bones that his number was up, really up. Did he feel ready to meet his maker; that was a question he didn't want to know the answer to. One thing he did know, was that he would willingly give his unlife to make sure Buffy got what she really deserved.  
  
A little smile escaped his lips. There was an air of finality to this mysterious night. Would he spend his last night alone in the dark? Most of his unlife/life had been spent alone. Real love had eluded him, the kind of love where the object of his affections had loved him in return. There had been many a time when he had thought he could make Buffy love him, but he had learned the hard way.  
  
" The Love We Cannot Have, Is the One That Lasts the Longest, Hurts The Deepest, And Feels The Strongest"  
  
They had lain in each other's arms the night before, she had clung to him tightly then, as if he were her anchor. Nevertheless, it had been mutual. Even after she had come to him, smelling of the broody one, he had still been able to forgive her anything. Watching her that night, kiss his nemesis, had caused him more physical and mental anguish, than any of the tortures the First could have visited on him. But he had born it as he always did, when she struck at his unbeating heart.  
  
The hour was late; he knew he should really get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day, in the literal sense, but if this were your last night on earth, where would you want to spend it? He smiled to himself; he already knew the answer to that. He glanced at the clock on the basement wall she was late. Maybe she had changed her mind. Buffy had said that she would come to him, but nothing was ever certain in this life, not with the slayer.  
  
He looked at the amulet once more, about to put it under his pillow as safe a place as any. Spike looked up as he heard the creaking of a floorboard from above, a smile spread on his lips momentarily. He had smelt her before he'd even heard her, with that vampiric sense of smell that so grossed her out. The door above opened, the bright light from the kitchen partially flooded the basement.  
  
The door closed. Her deliberate steps, on the wooden stairs, deafeningly loud in the quiet. She paused on the last stair before walking toward him. He put the amulet down on the cot, and stood up off his bed. He looked at her, their eyes met in the dimness of the room. He read the unspoken plea in hers eyes.  
  
Spike held out his arms and she ran into them, closing the distance between them. He breathed in her delicate scent, always vanilla. This last touch may have to last them for an eternity. He frowns as he feels the wetness of her tears on his shirt. He swallows hard, wishing away the hard lump forming in his own throat; he never could bear to see her cry.  
  
It would have broken his heart to know how many secret tears she had shed on his behalf. Buffy lifted her head to look at him, with shimmering green eyes.  
  
"Hold me, Spike," she whispers.  
  
He touches her softness of her hair. His love for her shining in his eyes. He is past hiding his feelings with this girl, NO this woman, he amends. She smiles at him and for once, she does not shy away from the emotion she reads there. She reaches out and lovingly strokes his face, taking him by the hand and leading him over to his bed.  
  
He lies down, making room for her. Spike looks up at her, and she joins him on the bed, pressing her body against the coolness of his. He wraps an arm around her, they both sigh contentedly She absentmindedly runs her fingers up and down his bare arm. Buffy closes her eyes, finally at peace. He listens to her breathing as it slows down, savouring the steady beat of her heart, wishing he had one of his own to beat in unison with hers. He closes his eyes, the long day, finally catching up with him.  
  
Buffy dreams while she sleeps a smile on her face. It was the happiest dream she had had in a long time, there were no monsters or demons. Just Spike, but she no longer sees him as a demon, but as the good man he has become.  
  
" Spike, I love you," she muttered sleepily.  
  
Spike turned over in his sleep, unhearing. Lost in the arms of Morpheus. She awoke from her dream, wide-eyed and turns to look at him. Her eyes widening at the truth of her unconscious words. She wanted to tell him, but he was fast asleep. He looked so beautiful in his sleep, that she didn't have the heart to awaken him. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips; turning away and closing her eyes, sleep claiming her once more.  
  
Her last thoughts of him, as she drifted off.  
  
"I'll tell him, tomorrow," She sighed.  
  
If it was your last night on earth wouldn't you want to spend it in the arms of your love. It's the only place I'd want to be.  
  
THE END 


End file.
